What Now?
by Secrets4theunderground
Summary: I am pretty bad at these: Sean and Ellie share a hot night together before he leaves for his first tour. Now four years later he is in for the shocks of his life.
1. The First Time

**A/n: Ok this story is a Sellie or Sean and Ellie Fic ( they are my fave couple). Now I am not into the show like most of you are but I will try my best he re. By the way this Fic is based on right after Sean left in the end of season seven and Ellie never got back together with or lost her virginity to Jess (eww).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Degrassi, or its characters.**

**Summary: Sean Cameron comes back after four years on tour in Afghanistan. When he comes back he has more then one surprise waiting for him, and it's all coming from the girl he let slip away.**

**Prologue**

I, Eleanor Nash, am absolutely terrified. Looking down at this pregnancy test, I just can't believe it. It can't be possible. I can't be pregnant!

I couldn't breathe, my head was spinning, and I felt the bile rushing up my throat. I felt so many things at once I didn't even know how to react first. Fear, anger, love, hurt and all this over something so small in hand. I looked around the bathroom of my apartment I shared with Alex, trying to focus on something other than my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't even stomach looking at myself right now, this was all too much.

The walls were white with a red trim and the tub seemed to gleam against the blood red bath mat and matching shower curtain. I had to get a grip on myself, seeing all the red just made me shake as I remembered the cuts and all the pain from my past. I focused on the sink for a few moments to clear my mind when I felt a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't hold back the bile in my throat and I bent down, lifting the seat to the toilet as I felt a wave of vomit coming up, I closed my eyes and threw up for what seemed like hours, knowing it was really only a few minutes.

Slowly standing up, I flushed the toilet and finally forced myself to look in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes, my lips looked chapped and nasty. I licked them trying to make them look a little better. I had called out sick for about a week now and I knew any more, without letting them know what was going on, would get me in serious trouble. I felt anger rise in me, thinking about having to tell people what happened and what they would say. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"How could this have happened?" I screamed at the top of my lounges. My two best friends, Alex and Marco, came rushing in as I threw the test in the sink and crumpled in a ball on the floor.

"Nash! Nash! What happened? What did it say?" Alex asked me, scooping me into a fierce hug. As Marco grabbed the test and read it, I saw his face pale. Seeing Marco's reaction, Alex sighed and held me tighter as I began to sob.

I knew exactly what it said and how it had happened. It made my stomach turn now, thinking back on the night I spent with the man who claimed to love me and want to be with me above all others.

*

_Flashback_

_Sean Cameron stood in the doorway of the house I shared with Marco and Paige and smiled at me. His deep green eyes searching the house, going over the warm colors of the paint in the living room and hallway. I saw him scanning the pictures of many of our friends, and different art pieces on the wall. When he finally noticed me at the top of the stairs, he gave me a warm smile; his soft eyes searching mine as I held back a sob. I hadn't seen him in so long. The last time I did, he had tried to kiss me and I pushed him away because I had been so angry and lost ever since he left me._

"_What are you doing here, Sean?" I asked, looking him over as I walked down the stairs. _

_His hair was shorter than the last time I had seen him. He looked even more fit and toned than before, and I felt the heat rush to my face as I saw his '__**you look good enough to eat**__' look play across his face as I came down in what was once his Degrassi gym shirt and my short shorts. He looked somewhat different but I knew the man standing before me was still my Sean. He was wearing his uniform, his hat in hand, and his bag on the floor. As I reached the landing, I felt like we were staring at each other for the first time all over again; like we were back at Degrassi that first day on the roof, just me and him. God, how I had missed him._

"_I came to see you, Ellie. I needed to talk to you." I shook, but betrayed what I did by taking a step towards him. I don't know why, maybe because I knew I could never say no to him. _

_It pained me that day to push him away from me when he had come back, I had loved him for so long. Not having any contact with him nearly killed me. I tried calling him, tried making it work long distance but he wanted none of it. Then I had to move back in with my mother and I wanted to die, and yet I still couldn't hate him. I could never hate Sean, and that was the worst part. _

_Then that day he called my phone and he was there and I felt my heart melting, he was back and I couldn't handle it, part of me just wanted to see how he would react to me doing that. Would he fight for me? No, of course not, not when there was perfect Emma. And when I heard he had gotten back with her shortly after, it crushed me. But here he was with me right now. That's right, Sean Cameron, who everyone swore loved Emma above all others, was here in my house before seeing anyone else._

"_Why? Don't you wanna go running to your precious, Emma?" I asked, angry at him . My heart hurt more now than it did the day he left me to stay in Wasaga. More than the day he showed back up and didn't even bother to really try for me._

"_No, Ellie. I came back because I wanted to see you. I missed you, Ellie. I am so sorry for everything I have put you through. I wish I could change what I did, but I can't. What I can tell you is that I am here now and I wanna talk to you about everything. I am out of basic training and I am leaving soon for my first tour, but, when I come back, I want to be with you again, Ellie." Hearing him say that to me, I felt my heart melt. I ran to him and felt him wrap his big strong arms around me. I cried into his chest, stroking it softly._

"_Dam you, Sean Cameron! Why now!? Why did you leave me!? I felt so alone!" I sobbed harder and he gripped me tighter, stroking my hair and back, kissing my head softly. _

"_I can't excuse what I did, Ellie. I tried to get over you with Emma, and what I felt for Emma is long gone. When I was in training, I was asked why I was doing this. I told them 'to be a better man,' and I realized I wanted to be a better man for you. To show you that I am going to do what I have to so that I can have you again. You were all I thought about, all I wanted to get home to. Eleanor Nash, I love you with all my heart." _

_I looked up at him. My eyes beat red from crying and I kissed him. I kissed him with all I had inside of me._

_We pulled away a minute later, gasping for air. I pulled him upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door and we made our way to the bed. I was secretly thanking God that Paige and Marco had gone out for the night. _

_We pulled away and he sat on the bed looking at me, lust very evident in his stare. I smiled and felt a blush run across my cheeks. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a small box, I walked back to him and set the box on his lap. He looked at me with a strange look and I smiled as he opened it._

"_This is stuff I kept of us after I moved back in with my mom. Stuff that would always remind me of you. I never really got over you, Sean. That day you came back I was so hurt and upset. I just didn't wanna believe you were for real, then the whole you and Emma thing and I was crushed." He smiled and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss and as we pulled away he looked through the box and laughed softly._

_It was all pictures of me and him hugging and kissing or just doing stupid things around the apartment. Then his face broke out into a huge grin at the sight of his favorite picture of us that Alex had taken. He and I were lying down, wrapped in each other's arms in bed laughing and smiling, our ferret lying on top of my pillow. He held the picture in his hands and I kissed his cheek softly._

"_Ellie, wow, I can't believe you kept all this stuff. You know I kept the picture of you and me at the first party we had at the apartment. Everyone always asks me who you are, and I tell them 'that's the girl I let get away.' I don't wanna say that anymore. I wanna be able to say 'that's my girl. She's waiting for me.' I can't change what happened, Ellie, but what I can offer is a future with me, if you want it." I smiled and started to tear again. _

_He quickly put all the pictures away and kissed me softly, laying me on the bed. He got on his knees and removed his uniform and I yanked off my top and bra. I blushed, realizing I was in nothing more than a pair of short shorts and he in his boxers. He looked down and with his rough, calloused hands he started touching my chest softly. He cupped my breasts in his hands and I let out a little whimper. He smiled and kissed me deeply. _

"_Sean…" I said in a groan as he pinched my nipples softly. Our foreheads touching, our breathing ragged. I felt my body shaking with need for him, for this. _

_I was whimpering and stroking his chest with my hands, exploring his body, needing to feel all of him. He body was so hard but he was so gentle, not wanting to scare me as he nipped and kissed my neck. He was whispering words of love in my ear and I knew it was hard for him and it made me love him all the more. I felt pleasure washing over me and I felt myself become bold and reach down, grabbing his full len gth through his boxers. _

_He groaned and replaced his right hand with his mouth. I bucked and screamed as pleasure rocked my body. His free hand traveled down my body into my shorts to my slick, wet opening and he teased it softly. I grabbed at his hair and yelled in pleasure as he switched to my other nipple and slowly stuck one finger inside me. He kept a steady rhythm in me for a few moments and pulled away looking at me warmly._

"_Ellie are you a… virgin?" He asked. I nodded and felt myself starting to cry again. I just couldn't stop myself. Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever pictured this happening._

"_Yes, I'm sorry, is that a bad thing?" I asked, unsure of myself suddenly. He shook his head and kissed me softly. I moaned into his mouth and he yanked off my shorts, settling his thickness against my hot wetness. I started to tug at his boxers and he looked at me with that sexy smirk of his, his dark green eyes staring into my light ones._

"_Calm down, El, we have all the time in the world." I nodded feeling my blush cross my cheeks and he kissed me again, slower than before, and took off his boxers as we pulled away for air. Looking down and seeing him fully erect and throbbing, I couldn't help but turn beat red. He looked at my reaction and laughed softly. He nestled himself in between my legs, just hovering over my opening and looked into my eyes._

"_Sean, I love you," I spoke softly. His eyes were warm and loving._

"_I love you, too, Ellie," He said as he entered me. It hurt only slightly and I moaned as our lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. He went slow at first and as we pulled away from our kiss he looked down at me, concerned._

"_I'm ok, Sean, I promise." I said softly, panting; feeling my blush spread to my chest. He nodded and slowly rocked himself into me a little faster. _

_The faster he moved inside of me, the better it felt. He was so big and I felt my body shaking almost violently as the sweat between us dripped down our bodies. He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth and reached down to stroke my clit softly. I arched as he switched to my other nipple. I felt myself scratching at his back, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts and he groaned softly. He quickened his pace more and I felt my whole body tighten. He groaned again and wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as I came on him. My orgasm racking my body as he shuddered and came only seconds after I did._

"_That-- that was amazing." I said breathlessly. He nodded still inside me. I smiled and ran my hands up and down his arms._

"_Ellie, that was incredible, you are so perfect. I love you." He said to me as he pulled away and laid down next to me, taking me into his arms. _

_I was tucked into the crook of his body as he spooned next to me. Our naked sweaty bodies still trying to calm down. He pulled me even closer to him and pulled my blanket which had somehow found its way to the floor around us. I turned over and looked at him._

_His eyes seemed to look even darker then they usually were. He was staring at me with a stupid grin on his face and I knew in that moment I loved him more than anything else in my entire life. He stroked my sweat-streaked hair and kissed my forehead. I took his hands in mine and kissed them. He gave me an odd look and pulled me till I was straddling him. _

"_What's with the look?" I asked confused. He smiled and stroked his rough hands down my legs and scar-riddled arms. I pulled them away and looked down, I was still somewhat ashamed of all the old scars I had given myself. He pulled my arms to him leaned up and kissed each one softly._

"_Ellie, everything about you is perfect to me. You are stunningly beautiful no matter what. These scares are just another part about you that I love. I remember when you first showed me and you realized I wasn't going to judge you or yell. Just like you never did with me. Then you stopped and I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. No matter what happened with us in our pasts, we saw past it to the people we are on the inside. Always know that you are stunning and I love you no matter what. And I will always be here to protect and love you." Sean stated looking me right in the eye. I thought I was going to drown in those eyes. Fresh tears welled up again and he laid me on his chest, stroking my back._

_I finally let it all out. All my feelings after he left, how much I loved him and I would wait for him for an eternity if I had to. How I was so happy that we could finally be together. He just laughed with me and smiled and held me, telling me everything I had dreamed he would for so long. I smiled as I fell asleep hours later. I was feeling safe, warm, and loved for the first time since he left me. _

_*_

Now I know what you are thinking, right? We got back together and he left and when he comes back we will live happily ever after right? Wrong!

See, after that night I woke up the next morning to find him searching through his bag. He left a small box out on the bed. I smiled, thinking it was the picture of me and him and to my shock and horror it was the picture of, you guessed it, Sean and Emma from when they were younger. At that moment, I felt my heart break all over again. He swore it was just because they were still friends and she had helped him a lot. But when I emptied the box and saw all the love letters she had written him, I lost it. I told him to leave and that this was the last time I would ever believe him. And where did he go, exactly where I knew he would go to Emma's.

After that, I cried for days. I wouldn't tell Marco or Paige what happened. Instead, I called Alex spilling everything to her. Out of everyone, she knew better than anyone what I was going through; having to deal with first Jay and then Paige. She told me that she was moving back soon and that, if I wanted, I could stay with her in her new apartment. I told her yes and felt so sick that I actually threw up.

After a few weeks, Alex came back, much to the displeasure of certain Ms. Paige Michalchuk. Alex had found a good job working as a bartender at a lesbian bar not too far from the university. She had found a nice two-bedroom apartment close to her job and my school and I moved in a week after she showed up. After leaving The Core I got a job working at a our local TV station thanks to some great references by Caitlin and, Canada's favorite, Kevin "Silent Bob" Smith.

After a lot of pestering by Alex, I finally broke the news to Marco about what happened with Sean. After that, I had started to noticed that my throwing up and feeling sick wasn't going away. I got really scared when it finally hit me that Sean and I hadn't used protection. I decided to go out and buy myself a pregnancy test, and after seeing the stupid, little, pink plus sign, I panicked. I was so scared that earlier today, after two months, I finally went to the doctor.

*

_Sitting in the doctor's office, I tried to stay calm. Looking around, I saw the ultra sound and my heart stopped. 'Would I be looking into the screen of one of those soon?' I thought to myself anxiously. I sat on the table looking around at all the diplomas on the wall and the warm coloring of the room. Nothing was helping and I considered jumping off the table and making a run for it when the doctor came back into the room. He was a tall man, middle-aged with a warm smile and strange blue eyes._

"_Hello, Ms. Nash, well, let's see, you are here today because you believe you are pregnant, correct? Well, while we wait for your test results, I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you, Ms. Nash?" Before I could even nod, he started with his questions. "When was the last time you had your period?" The doctor asked me. I shook my head, I couldn't remember._

"_I am not sure." I said, shaking my head. The doctor looked at me and nodded._

"_Ok well, hmmm. When was the last time you were sexually active?" I blushed slightly and looked away._

"_About two months ago." I stated. _

_He nodded and asked me a few more questions as we waited for my test results to come back. After a few more minutes, I saw the nurse come in with a folder and he flipped it open, smiling at me brightly._

"_Well, Ms. Nash, congratulations, you are in fact eight weeks along. Now we will set up-" But I had stopped listening after that. _

_It was only later on, during the sonogram, that I heard him say two heartbeats and my whole world stopped. I looked at him scared, and he did his best to give me an encouraging smile._

"_Did you say two heart beats? That's mine and the baby's, right?" I asked, though secretly already knowing the answer that was terrifying me._

"_No, Ms. Nash, you are going to have twins." My face paled, I knew it did and I couldn't stop myself from shaking and I would have jumped off the table had it not been for the look the doctor gave me. _

_He told me about the "alternatives" but I knew I would never get rid of them. He nodded and told me all the prenatal care and things I would have to do now. I was in a daze and he told me he would have his secretary write it all down and give me my pills and such. By the time I left the office and I was on my way home with everything, I was shaking so much I fell to my knees on the floor and cried._

'_I am pregnant with Sean Cameron's babies.' I thought to myself, it had just hit me._

*

That is how I have come to this point. Alex is rocking me, telling me she will help me and that she will kill Sean when she sees him. Marco is pacing back and forth in our bathroom, opening and closing his mouth.

"Ellie! Oh my God! I can't believe it! Ok listen, you can handle this! We just have to take you to the doctor and Alex and I will help you in any way we can, right Alex?" I knew Alex had nodded but I just couldn't stop crying.

"I already went! Marco, how can I do this? How could I be so stupid! What is wrong with me?" I screamed. Alex grabbed my face and gave me a serious look.

"Look at me, Nash! You are not going through this alone! Yes, you were stupid to hook up with Sean, but this is bigger than that now. You are going to have a baby now-" But I cut her off.

"I am having twins, Alex." I said, fresh tears springing from my eyes. She nodded and gave a worried laugh.

"Ok twins, listen, it doesn't matter. You want these kids, right?" I nodded. I know I could never get rid of them. They are my babies no matter who their jerk off of a father is. Alex smiled and continued. "Ok, good. Well, Marco and I are here and we aren't going to let anything happen to you and we are going to help you out. You don't have to go through this alone." Alex said and I hugged her to me. Marco joined our hug and I cried more than I have in my entire life. I cried till I couldn't cry anymore.

I stood up finally, looking at myself overall I knew I would never be the same. Finding out your pregnant can change you, but not realizing it and being heartbroken, and not eating or sleeping while not knowing your pregnant can apparently, not only hurt you, but it can hurt your unborn children as well. I hung my head low; I felt my heart breaking even more now that I think about how bad I could have hurt the two growing lives inside of me. Alex sat on the closed lid of the toilet looking at me. Her big brown eyes filled with concern and fear, her normal smirk was gone and instead a slight frown was formed. Marco was running his hands through his hair, ruining what was, earlier that day, a fohawk, his look matched Alex's. Both want what's best for me, and I know that no matter what I could count on them for anything.

"Can I really do this?" I managed to ask sadly. Marco took a step toward me, running his hands through my hair. He nodded softly, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, and Alex and I will be here for you. We will throw you a big baby shower and when you have them we can dress them up, and they will call me daddy Marco." He said jokingly.

"Don't you mean mommy Marco? No offense but I would be a better daddy than you." Alex said, hopping off the seat and leaning against the sink while sitting her chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and laughed for the first time in I couldn't remember how long.

"I can't believe I was so stupid though, I really thought he meant it when he said he loved me." I said looking down again. I felt Alex and Marco wrap me in a hug and tears spring in my eyes again.

"He is an idiot if he can't see how amazing you are. Fuck Emma, you are twice the woman she will ever be." Alex said her famous smirk gracing her face once more. I gave a slight smile, hiding my anger as best I could.

"Thanks guys" I said softly. Inside, my mind was screaming with anger. He should have known to wear a condom. He should have known to be careful. I stood there, so hurt and angry, I didn't know what to do or say. I finally said the only thing I could think of.

"I hate you, Sean Cameron!"

A/N: Ok well this is the first chapter tell me what you think.


	2. Welcome Home Part 1

**A/n: OK people here is the second chapter. I would like to give special thanks to my ****beta and my muse for helping me with all this stuff. You guys are my god sends! ****Ok so this chapter is set as Sean is now home from his tour.**

**Disclaimer: Once again. I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

"It's good to be home," Sean Cameron said to himself, looking around as he got off the bus. He saw all his buddies from his platoon running on to the base to meet their families and he felt a stab of jealously course through him. He longed to have a wife or girl here waiting with a little family of his own. But he knew that no one was there for him and he had no one but himself to blame.

"What's wrong, Cameron?" His close friend Iris asked him. While many of his friends had people there for them, Iris, like himself, had no one. She was raised in an orphanage and by the time she was old enough, she signed up for the armed forces and hadn't looked back.

"Nothing, just letting the fact that I am a royal asshole take effect," he said, feeling that nagging guilt, that he had become quite friendly with, wash over him. Iris put her arm around him, smiled and shook her head, her short brown hair nearly whipping him in the face.

"Cameron, seriously, get over it. What's done is done. I don't blame that chick, Ellie, for not wanting anything to do with you, honestly. What did you expect? Keeping love letters from your ex around! Are you nuts?" Iris said, patting his back.

He sighed, looking defeated. "Listen Cameron, do you honestly love the girl? Not like the infatuation you seemed to have for that annoying blond you rambled about?" When Sean nodded she smiled and pulled him to start walking with her to get their bags.

"Yeah Iris, I really do love her. She never judged me, she gave me her love and heart and I pretty much killed it each time." He said earnestly, Iris rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, then you just have to work even harder to try to win her back, and shit if it's meant to be then it will be. Now stop bitchin'! God, you would think you were the woman here." She said walking off in a huff, grabbing her bag, and walked to the exit that led them outside to the real world waiting for him.

Looking back, Iris was like his saving grace. They were like each others' grounder. She was so like Jay in the sense that she loved trouble. Her ice blue eyes always held a hint a mischief, her hair always in a pony tail or out in her crazy curls framing her face. She was small compared to most of the girls there, reaching only about five foot two, her hair just reaching her shoulders. Her curved body never changed no matter how much she ate, she would eat more rations then most of the men in the troop. But she was always there for him, lending an ear and a shoulder when it all became too much, and he had done the same for her.

"Let's go, Cameron! I want a real hot meal and something sweet to wash it down with!" Iris screamed out to him, grabbing his attention. He smiled catching the innuendo, grabbing his bag and walking over to her, he laughed.

"Do you ever stop? God, I fear for the women of Canada now that you're back." Iris gave him a wicked glare and laughed evilly.

"You're just jealous because you and your penis will never have a chance with me. And lower your damn voice! I told you that in confidence!" Iris said punching him hard in the arm. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't get how it is such a secret when everyone knew the first day you walked onto the bus," he said laughing at her. She glared hard at him and stuck her tongue out. He laughed once more. As they exited the base they saw none other than Jay Hogart outside, sitting on his car with a huge grin crossing his face. Sean and Jay hugged, laughing as they pulled away. Iris laughed looking between both men, shaking her head.

The four years away didn't seem to affect Jay's looks at all. He had let his hair grow out slightly past his earlobes. His dark blue eyes held the same glint that Iris's did; if you didn't know them, you could almost say they were brother and sister. He still wore his trademark black hat and had the same devil-may-care look about him.

Since he had been gone, Jay was his only link to his life here. He told him all about his now married life, with a certain Manuela Santos Hogart. How she and Emma had a huge falling out over something, but never told what it was. How Ellie and Alex shared a large house and Ellie's jobs as a photographer and journalist. Also, Alex's job now as a model and bartender on weekends. How Emma moved in with some new guy with a girl's name and how she rarely showed her face around anyone, even her own parents.

"I sometimes wonder about you, Cameron." Iris said, sticking her hand out to shake Jay's hand. He smiled looking from Iris to Sean.

"Is this-" Jay began to say, but Iris and Sean cut him off with a unison No.

"She is my friend, Jay. Nothing more." Sean said cautiously. Jay smile bordered evil and Iris laughed.

"He wishes. I am sorry to burst you bubble, but I am not even considering batting for your team," Iris said, laughing as she slipped into the back seat of Jay's car. Jay laughed and leaned down on the door of the truck before she could close it.

"Hmmm. Really now? Well, you see I have this friend, and I am sure she would just love to-" But once again Jay was cut off by Sean.

"Cut it out, Jay." Sean said warningly. Jay smirked and gave his best innocent shrug.

"What? Think about it, man. How hot would that be?" Jay said, wriggling his eyebrows. Iris rolled her eyes and gave them both a shut-the-hell-up look.

"You know, I have a mouth and mind of mine own, don't you? Or do I have to tell Jay about that night in the tent." Iris started to say but Sean cut her off.

"Don't you dare, Sanchez!" Sean said angrily. He only ever used her last name when he was truly annoyed or scared. Iris looked down fixing her uniform, putting on her best innocent face. Neither Jay or Sean were buying it.

They all laughed, sharing a small look. "So where are we headed? I am starved!" Iris said as Jay closed his door and started the ignition of his truck. He turned and looked at her, a devilish smile crossing his face.

"Hmmm, and what exactly are you hungry for, Ms. Sanchez, is it?" Jay said playfully. Iris

rolled her eyes and punched him hard in the shoulder. Jay winced in pain and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, she has quite an arm, and punch." Sean finally said, laughing at the look on Jay's face. Iris rolled her eyes and Jay muttered that they were going to his apartment. They both nodded and spent the rest of the car ride getting to share stories of his past with his two closest friends.

*

"Jay, honey, is that you?" Manny called, hearing the key turn in the lock to their apartment. She heard him scream yes and she ran to him wrapping herself around his body and kissing him deeply.

"Well, now that's a greeting." Jay and Iris said in unison as they pulled apart. Manny turned, hearing an unfamiliar voice and was shocked to see Sean and a strikingly beautiful women she had never seen before standing in her entrance way.

"Wow, Sean, great to see you," Manny said, hopping off Jay to hug Sean awkwardly.

"Nice to see you, too, Manny," Sean said nervously. Iris stepped forward and Sean sighed, trying to gather his wits about him. "Oh sorry, Manny, this is one of my best friends, Iris. Iris this is Manny."

Both women stared each other down as they shook hands. Manny knew the second she saw the girl she was going to like her. She gave her a warm smile and was rewarded with one in return. Just as she was about to speak to Iris, two little voices from behind caught her attention.

"Aunt Manny! Aunt Manny!" Two little children scream as they ran into where all the adults were standing.

"Hey squirts, aren't you two supposed to be with Aunt Alex today?" Jay said grabbing both boy and girl into a big bear hug. The children giggled and shook their heads in unison. Sean noticed something oddly familiar about them, but for the life of him he could not place it. Looking at them both it seemed almost like they knew who he was and were measuring him up.

Looking closer at them he tried to figure it out. The little girl and boy had almost strawberry blond hair, though the girl's seemed to be a little darker. They looked to be about maybe three or four, the girl's hair was long and pin straight. The boy's was up to about his neck and seemed to curl at the ends. Their eyes are what caught him. Both had green eyes but they didn't match each others'. The little girl had deep almost emerald eyes, and the boy's were softer, almost like forest green. Both children were looking at him oddly, before the girl seemed to lose interest and looked at Jay.

"No, Aunt Alex had to go in for a photo shoot with Mama. So, Mommy brought us here. Why? Don't you wanna see us, Uncle Jay?" She said, giving him the sweetest pouty look he had ever seen. Something inside Sean turned, as if he had seen that look somewhere before.

"Who are they?" The little boy said, pointing at Sean with mild curiosity in his eyes. Jay looked over to Manny and they gave each other an uncomfortable look.

"Well, these are Uncle Jay's and Aunt Manny's friends. This is Sean, and his friend Iris." Manny said, bending down and picking up the little boy, while jay took the little girl. Sean smiled at them both, feeling both sets of their eyes on him once more.

"Well, what are your names?" Sean said looking from the little boy to the little girl.

"I am Benjamin Sean Nash!" the boy said proudly, puffing out his chest. The little girl giggled at her brother then looked back at Sean.

"And I am Rebecca Alex Nash." She said, happily feeling all eyes on her. Jay rolled his eyes and kissed the little girls head.

"Wait, did you say Nash?" Sean chocked out. Both children nodded and asked to be put down so they could go watch TV in the living room. As they left, they gave Sean one last lingering look before screaming happily at the sound of Spoungebob.

"Nash, wait isn't that the red head, oh…"Iris started to say as she saw the look of shock cross Sean's face. Of course it all made sense now to Sean. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother, except those eyes. That pouty face, now he knew where he had remembered it from, Ellie. But the boo reminded him of someone else; in a weird way almost of himself. But he shook off that thought. That was impossible, she was probably married to that guy Jessie or maybe Craig. But he kept getting this nagging feeling about those two little kids. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"When did Ellie? Wow," was all Sean could manage to get out. Manny rolled her eyes, unsympathetic to him and went to go check on the kids. Jay took sympathy on his friend and brought him into the kitchen, with help from Iris they sat him down. Iris sat down next to him and patted his back. Jay took a deep breath and finally began to talk.

"It was about four years ago now. She had moved in with Alex and tried for months to hide it, but I mean come on, it was twins. You can't hide a belly that big, after you left we all just kinda formed a little posse, so to speak. Ellie, Me, Manny, Alex, Marco, Spinner, Jane and Jimmy have all become a weird family of sorts. After Ellie had the kids we became basically the only family those two kids have. Ellie's mom died two years ago, and her father passed away a few months ago. But neither of them came around much, even with the kids." Jay said, looking at Sean with a sheepish look. Sean looked down at his hands and sighed. His Ellie with children, that weren't his. It broke his heart in two; he felt the bile rushing into his throat and held it down as best he could.

"Where is the father?" Iris said suspiciously. Jay gave her a knowing look that told her to close your mouth and fast.

"Ellie doesn't like to talk about it." Jay said cryptically. Sean let out a long breath and tried his best to shake off the anger and sadness he felt washing over him. He stood suddenly and looked at the both of them.

"I need to go for a walk," Sean said, suddenly storming out of the room, then the apartment. Iris sighed and ran after him muttering that Sean was a blind idiot. Manny heard her as she saw Iris run after Sean and couldn't have agreed more.

*

Manuela Santos sat in the kitchen of the apartment she rented with her husband and sighed. Her life was good. She lived in a lavish two bedroom apartment. It was

filled with pictures of all her friends and loved ones; a huge black, chrome surround sound and flat screen television in both the living room and bedroom. A big dining room and kitchen filled with a mini bar, a huge stove and fridge. All the walls were bright and colorful, like her, and she had a best friend in Ellie (that no one ever saw coming), and finally, a husband who would give his own life for her. Yes, Manny Santos was very happy and now Sean Cameron was going to ruin it.

Benji (as he loved to be called) and Rebecca sat in their living room watching cartoons. Jay paced their large yellow-colored kitchen, panicking. Finally having enough, Manny pulled her husband to sit next to her and hugged him close.

"Did I do the right thing not telling him?" Jay asked yanking his hat off, running his hands through his unruly hair. Manny nodded and held his face in her hands.

"It's not our place to say. When Ellie wants to tell Sean about the kids she will. The kids obviously knew who he was. From what I know, Ellie never kept the fact that Sean was the kids' father from them." Manny said, stroking his worried face with her hands. Jay sighed and rested his head on his wife's chest, breathing in her sent from her favorite blue short sleeved shirt. "Honestly, I don't know how you are friends with him. After everything that happened and how he treated her, he doesn't have a right to know who those kids are, or Ellie. You don't owe him anything, Boo," Manny said stroking his hair.

Manny Santos had changed a lot over the four years Sean had been gone. She wore her hair long past her shoulders and dark as always, for the most part her physical appearance hadn't change much except her new small diamond nose piercing, but all in all she was different. She was now an upcoming actress in a hit Canadian soap opera, and was married to one of the top mechanics in the greater Toronto area. Her life was good, and she thanked her strong connections with all the people she now considered her true friends and family.

"Manny, how can you say that? Yeah, he treated Ellie like shit, I am not saying he didn't but those kids in there don't have a dad. I think they have a right to know who he is!" Jay said, looking up from his wife's shoulder. Manny just shook her head and scoffed.

"Some fucking DAD he is, Jay. He never used protection with Ellie, got her pregnant. Made her so depressed she almost miscarried, continued to peddle bullshit to her and when it came down to it, running back to Emma. Oh, and let's not forget the whole Wasaga incident!" Manny said, feeling her anger bubbling up inside her. Jay looked at her and sighed.

"Boo, listen to me. Yes, I am not arguing that Sean Cameron has been a massive

asshole! What he did to her was truly fucked up. But I still believe that since he is the actual FATHER of those two amazing kids sitting in the next room that he has a right to know it." Manny looked at her husband and nodded.

"You're right, I guess, but it's not our place to tell him. She knows he's back and

staying with us for a little while. When she is ready she will tell him." Manny said, pressing her forehead to her husband's. They both sighed and tried to push the problem out of their minds.

*

"What was Aunt Manny saying about mommy, Becca?" Benji asked his younger-by three-minutes little sister.

"That man, Sean, is mean. He hurt mommy, I heard Uncle Jay and Aunt Manny say he was our daddy. But that he liked to hurt mommy an awful lot." Becca said, running from

the door to sit back on the big red velvet couch with her brother. He looked at her with a scared face.

"Why would he hurt mommy if he is our daddy though? Aren't daddies supposed to protect mommies and kids like us?" Becca shrugged.

"I dunno? But if he is going to be mean to me, you, and mommy, I don't like him." She said as her little face turned pink with anger. No one was going to hurt her mommy.

"Yeah, the doody head won't mess with our mommy!" Benji said with venom in his voice. The two children sat down and talked about how they wanted to get rid of the "doody head" when Manny and Jay came strolling in from the kitchen, their mother in toe.

"Mommy!" Both children screamed happily, jumping off the couch and running to their mother. Ellie's smile was wide as she picked up her two children into her arms and squeezed them tight.

"How are my two little investigators? Hmm, what have you two learned today?" Ellie asked, kissing their two little heads softly. They both smiled and snuggled into their mother.

"Mommy, we learned lots! Like that doody head, Sean, was mean to you. But don't worry we won't let him bother you, mommy!" Benji said happily, playing with a lock of his mother's long hair. Ellie felt all of the color leave her face as she looked down at her children who both seemed to be occupied by playing with locks of her hair.

"Yeah, we met him today. Mommy, is he really our daddy? Are you sure? Because he seemed mean, mommy. Why was he so mean to you, mommy? We don't like him. We think he looks like a doody head!" Becca said with a giggle that Benji joined her in. Ellie set both her children on the floor and looked at them both, a serious look overcoming her face.

"Listen to me, both of you, I don't ever wanna hear you call your father or anyone else that, understood?" They both nodded, waiting for their mother to continue. "Good, now listen to me, me and your father… well he had to leave for a long time, but he is a good man. And I loved him very much. He was just lost and confused, and well-" But before she could continue as her body started to shake she heard the voice of someone who still made her skin shiver.

"Umm, hi Ellie," Ellie heard Sean Cameron said from the doorway of the kitchen.

**A/N: Lol please no Pitchforks or anything lol. I promise I will go into how everyone got to this point. Also I will show you Sean while he was away and our first Ellie and Sean reaction now that he is back. Please read and review!**


	3. Welcome Home Part 2

**A/N: Well I had to go over this chapter a lot in my head and revise a lot before I was happy with it. I hope you guys like it :). Once again thanks to my amazing Beta for helping with all my mistakes and giving me some great advice anyway here we go.**

**Also I will let everyone know now. I am breaking down Welcome home Into 3 parts. This is the second part I will have the third part up soon. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Degrassi or its characters.**

"_I need to go for a walk," Sean said, suddenly storming out of the room, then the apartment. Iris sighed and ran after him muttering that Sean was a blind idiot. Manny heard her as she saw Iris run after Sean and couldn't have agreed more_.

*

Sean ran for dear life. He had no idea where he was running and didn't care one bit, he just couldn't believe that his Ellie had kids. _'And those kids aren't yours, she is better off anyway,' _his mind screamed at him. His heart, however, had just felt like it was ripped out of his chest and lit on fire. When he finally felt his legs give he was collapsing in front of the place where it all happened, Degrassi.

The school stood before him and he had to remember to breath. Memories of his time there flashed through his mind. He couldn't believe all that was happening. All those times he walked down the hallways, his friends, his teachers. Then two voices echoed in his ears.

"_You don't seem scared of me," he asked._

"_No… You don't seem freaked by me," she replied._

"_Nope," he said with a smirk. _

_Ellie grabbed her sleeve and rolled it back, revealing her cuts on her arms; some still looked fresh. Sean sat up a bit, and touched the cuts, and then moved his fingers up her arm and took hold of her hand and brought their arms down. _

Replaying that small scene in his head of Ellie and him, a small tear crept out of his eye. He wiped it away quickly and shook it off. That day on the roof had changed something in Sean; Ellie had changed something in Sean. And like an idiot, instead of showing her how much he loved her and cared for her, he ran.

"Cameron, you ass! What the hell!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs, finally catching up to him. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to catch her breath as she watched him stare at what she knew to be his old high school in wonder.

"You know, on the top of this roof, I shared things with Ellie that, to the day I die, I will never willingly share with another person?" Sean asked quietly to himself. Iris finally stood up and nodded pulling Sean into a hug and sighing.

Sean let Iris pull him to sit on the steps he once sat and, hugged and kissed Ellie, on. It felt bittersweet indeed. Looking around, he noticed that the school looked the same even after four years, he half wished he would see Mr. Simpson walk out and wave at him. But he knew that was many years ago now, everyone had moved on with their lives. Peaking a look from the corner of his eye, he noticed that the school was closed for summer and he shook his head, burying his head in his hands.

"Sean, you have to listen to me. I want you to really use your head for this, ok? I know how hard that can be for you, but try," Iris said, trying her best to smile and make light of the situation. He nodded and pulled away from her somewhat. Iris took a deep breath and ran her hands through her wild brown hair.

"OK, what is it, Iris?" He said, finally looking at her, his voice bordering annoyance.

"OK, first off, that tone you have has got to go." She said giving him a stern look. Sean felt his own inner turmoil and anger finally lash out.

"Don't fucking tell me how to act, you are NOT my parent!" Iris tried her best to hold her tongue, until he spoke again. "What the fuck do you care anyway? You don't care about me or any of this. Why don't you just run away like you do from everything else? God, no wonder nobody wanted you when you were little." Iris's hand shot up and she punched Sean dead in the nose. He fell over within a second and came to with Iris standing over him.

"That is it, Cameron! How fucking dare you! You wanna talk about running? Really? Ok, let's go there. You left Ellie because you couldn't handle what you felt for her, not once but twice. You obviously didn't use protection when you had sex with her that last night you saw her, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten pregnant! She writes you while you are away and you burn her letters! You come back, expecting her to be sitting there, twiddling her thumbs, waiting for you? Really? Get over yourself, Cameron!" Iris spoke angrily. Her blue eyes looked almost glazed over with rage. Sean looked up at her with a mix of fear and sorrow.

"W-what? Wait a-" Sean started to say as he was getting up, but Iris cut him off.

"No Cameron, I don't want to hear it! You fucked up and I am not going to baby you!" Iris said as he stood to face her. Once they were face to face, "You are an idiot!" She said in a huff, turning to storm off.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked, seeing her getting ready to cross the street.

"I am going to get my bag and go stay in a hotel. I can't deal with you and your stupidity right now." She screamed at him. Sean groaned and started to chase after her, knowing he had been an ass.

"Sanchez, wait up!" Sean said jogging after her, when he finally caught her she had a sad look on her face.

"What, Sean?" Iris said, almost sadly. Sean knew that was a big thing for her to show real emotions and he felt like an even bigger ass.

"I am so sorry. You are my closet friend and I just said a bunch of bullshit because I was mad and confused. I didn't mean any of it." Iris looked at him and raised her fist again like she was going to punch him in the face but punched him in the arm, _**hard**_.

"I suppose I can try to understand. And considering you're the only person who has ever called me a friend, I guess beggars can't be choosers." She said with a slight smirk. Sean laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I mean, come on, look at us. Who else would be able to put up with our bullshit?" At that comment, Iris raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Oh, I dunno, Cameron. Maybe the mother of your children?" At that Sean looked at her confused.

"What, I am not having kids for a long time, Sanchez." Sean said with a sad smile. Iris rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Sean's head.

"Tell me you aren't that fucking dense Cameron!" Iris said, finally stopping their walk back to Jay and Manny's. Sean looked at her confused again. Aggravated, Iris massaged her temples while taking deep breaths. Obviously, her best friend was a fucking idiot. "Cameron, I want you to listen to me. Those two kids back there, how old were they?" She said in her you're-an-idiot-so-I-shall-treat-you-like-a-child tone.

"They were about four, so what?" Sean said, still not catching on. Iris took another deep breath and continued.

"And they were that girl Ellie's right? Now think real hard, Cameron." Iris said, running her hands through her hair. Sean froze and turned pail. "So the light bulb finally went off?" Iris asked sarcastically. Sean started to shake and shook his head, it couldn't be.

"What! No-I mean how? It's impossible." Sean started to stammer and Iris put her hand on his shoulder.

"How? Really? Well you see when a man is horny and stupid he-" iris started to say, but Sean cut her off annoyed and scared.

"Shut up, Sanchez! It can't be possible!" Sean said again and Iris rolled her eyes.

"It is possible, at least as far as I see it. Sean, I took one look at those kids and I knew they were yours. That little boy looked just like you, except for his hair." Iris said in her best calming voice, but it was lost on Sean.

Sean started to walk again, he was in a daze. He couldn't believe it, but, looking back, he couldn't believe he had missed it. Both kids looked like perfect replicas of he and Ellie. Sean's head was swimming and if not for Iris grabbing him, he would have been in at least three major accidents. She was patting his back trying her best to get him to talk, but he couldn't. Everything in him told him that he was the biggest asshole on the planet, and that those kids probably thought he was just some crazy loser. And then he stopped again.

"Do they know about me?" Sean said more to himself then Iris, not bothering to look at her.

"I don't know. Now, will you look at me, I am lost and I am not sure if we are close to their house yet." Iris said, trying to keep her frustration under wraps. _'Lord, he is an idiot!' _She thought to herself as he finally looked at her.

"We are a block away. WAIT!" He said as she started to walk again. She looked at him scared for a minute.

"What? Are you ok?" She asked, grabbing his arm as his hands dropped to his knees and he took deep breaths.

"What do I do when I get back there? How do I face them? What if Ellie shows up and throws a fit!" Sean said, starting to panic. Iris rubbed his back and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Sean. Look, let's just get you there and sit your ass in the kitchen and get you and me a shot of something." She said, watching her best friend panic, knowing they both needed something to calm their nerves.

"OK," was all Sean could get out as he stood up, shaking a little.

Iris figured out where they were and led him back to the front of the apartment building. Before they headed up the stairs, she gave him a weary smile and told him to try to relax. As they walked through to the door to the apartment, Sean froze in horror. Seeing Ellie Nash, his Ellie, kneeling in front of their children explaining that their father was not a Doody Head. At that he had to smile to himself. Even after all he had put her through she still defended him. He didn't know how to react seeing her there. She stood as his breath caught in his throat for a moment.

Her hair was long, down to her ass now and in soft waves. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans, she was a little curvier then he remembered, but that was probably due to having twins. But the curves fit her body perfectly, giving her extra cleavage and her ass looked amazing in the jeans she wore. Her lips still looked soft and pouty and her eyes still held that same warm gleam. She was wearing makeup that made her look exotic, like something out of a movie, and he could feel that all too familiar stirring in his pants that he had whenever he was around her.

She still didn't realize he was there. He walked behind her and took a deep breath. Iris smiled to herself and pushed him forward a little. Suddenly he didn't know what to say or do; he started to panic so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm, hi Ellie," Sean spoke softly.

**A/n: I am sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I am dealing with a lot right now. I promise the next one will be longer ****J Please review! I love the feedback peoples!**

**Love ya,**

**Secrets4theunderground**


	4. Welcome Home Part 3

**A/N: Hello all! I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks again to my amazing BETA. **

**If you would like the links to my information on the info in these chapters they are:**

.org/wiki/Peripartum_cardiomyopathy

.?pageNum=2

.org/about_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Iris, Rebecca, and Benjamin.**

*****

"_Umm, hi Ellie," Sean spoke softly._

*

Eleanor Nash stood there frozen. Hearing Sean's voice scared her now more than anything she had faced in her long life. She felt her hands get sweaty and her heartbeat quickly picked up. Trying to take deep breaths and pretend like this was all a bad dream but, feeling Sean's deep green eyes burning into her back, she knew it wasn't and took one last shaky breath before turning to face him.

"Hello, Sean," Ellie said, trying horribly to get her body to stop shaking. Sean took a step toward Ellie and the two children took a step forward to stand in front of their mother protectively. Everyone's eyes automatically turned to the two children as Benjamin spoke first.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM OUR MOMMY!" He screamed, hugging his mother's right leg tightly. Rebecca nodded, grabbing her mother's left one.

"WE DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU HURT OUR MOMMY! AUNT MANNY AND UNCLE JAY SAID SO! YOU TRICKED MOMMY! YOU'RE NOT NICE! MOMMY, WHY CAN'T JIMMY BE OUR DADDY? WE LIKE HIM BETTER!" Rebecca said glaring daggers at Sean. Sean's face turned pale and a girl Ellie had never seen before stepped forward and took his arm trying to comfort him.

Ellie felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, looking at the girl trying to calm Sean down. She tried to shake it off but the small smile he gave her and the warm one she gave him back made her stomach turn, and she mentally slapped herself for thinking that way.

Manny saw all of this, stepped forward, and gave a fake smile to everyone.

"Well umm, why don't we all have a seat and talk about things," Manny said in her best hostess voice. Everyone nodded and went into the kitchen, when two voices sounded from the doorway.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" The voices said in unison. Sean twitched hearing both voices and the kids screamed happily running into the hallway to meet the two people.

"JIMMY! AUNT ALEX!" Both children screamed excitedly. Alex and Jimmy smiled, Alex picking up Benjamin, Jimmy picking up Rebecca.

"How is my favorite little princess?" Jimmy said, smiling at her and watching her blush. She giggled and buried her face into his shoulder.

"JIMMY! I missed you, Jimmy," Rebecca said, happily bouncing in his arms, her bright strawberry blond hair bouncing around her face and hitting his as he laughed at her excitement.

"Are you guys ready to go with Jimmy and mommy to the Fall Festival?" Alex asked, throwing Benjamin around in the air and hearing him squeal happily. Both kids nodded happily and as Jimmy and Alex walked with the kids into the kitchen they came face to face with a very annoyed looking Sean Cameron and a terrified looking Ellie Nash.

Seeing Jimmy walking in with his daughter so excited to see him made his skin crawl. The fact that both Benji and Becca preferred Jimmy over Sean made his heart break in ways he never thought possible, and he knew that it was all his fault though he would never fully admit it to himself. Instead, Sean opted to glare and noticed that aside from the fact that Jimmy could now walk he still looked the same as when he had last seen him.

Jimmy had, what most girls called, a charming smile plastered on his face making Sean's daughter blush. He was in a pair of black and white sneakers, baggy black jeans, a white button down shirt, and a black pea coat. Alex was wearing a pair of red and white sneakers, lose fitting blue jeans, and a white polo shirt with a red pea coat; her hair was back in a ponytail the reached just past her shoulder blades and a warm smile while holding his son. It didn't bother him that Alex was giggling and making his son happy, but Jimmy. He couldn't take seeing his daughter so happy with Jimmy acting like he was their father, Sean finally couldn't take it.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUCKING KID!" Sean screamed, jumping out of his seat, glaring even harder at Jimmy. Jimmy's face went from happy to enraged in a matter of minutes. He passed Rebecca to Alex who took the hint and took both shocked looking kids back into the living room. Once the kitchen door closed, Sean ran toward Jimmy but before he could grab him, Jimmy dodged him grabbing Sean by the back of his uniform and slamming Sean face first into the wall.

"OK, first off, Sean, don't you ever do that again. Secondly, you never curse in front of those two little kids again. Do you hear me! Lastly, what the hell is your problem?" Jimmy said angrily, trying to regain his calm composure. Iris chose that moment to make her presence known again, gently took Sean away from Jimmy's grasp, and sat Sean down next to her, hitting him in the back of the head as she did.

"Jesus, Cameron!" Iris said, hitting him again as Sean gave a low growl, seeing Ellie had run to Jimmy and he was stroking her hair trying to calm her down. Iris rolled her eyes at Sean and walked over to Jimmy and Ellie. "Hi, I'm Iris. I'm Sean's friend." She said, giving both her best heart-stopping smile. Both smiled at her weakly.

"I'm Ellie, this is my best friend, Jimmy." Ellie said, leaning her head on Jimmy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Seeing how close they were, Iris gave a slight nod, wondering if maybe there could be more going on there than either one of them realized. But before anything else could be said, Alex came back into the room; seeing the stunning looking girl with curly brown hair and intense blue eyes staring so intently at her made her forget about all the drama that was happening for just a moment.

"Umm Ellie, the kids are watching Wonder Pets now," Alex said, not bothering to look away from the stunning girl in front of her. "I'm sorry, who are you-- I mean, hi, I'm Alex." She said awkwardly. The girl smiled seductively at her, and Alex swore she must have been dreaming.

"I'm Iris, nice to meet you," Iris said, looking the girl up and down. Alex's tongue darted out to lick her lips and images flooded Iris head of all the fun she could have with it. Manny spoke up next knocking both girls out off their stupors.

"Ok, now that everyone knows who everyone is lets all sit down and talk like adults," Manny said, ushering everyone to a seat, Alex and Jimmy grabbed two seats and placed them so that Ellie sat between them, Iris moved her seat close to Alex's as Sean shot up within seconds of everyone starting to sit and started pacing. Jay rolled his eyes and took the seat Sean just vacated, as Manny shook her head and sat on her husband's waiting lap, looking from Jimmy, to Ellie, to Sean, waiting to see who would speak first; it was Jimmy.

"OK fine, why the hell did you just try to attack me, Sean?" Jimmy asked, trying his best not to glare at him.

"MY KIDS SAID THEY WANTED YOU TO BE THERE FATHER! DID YOU ALL PLAN TO TURN MY FUCKING KIDS AGAINST ME?! IS ELLIE THAT GOOD A LAY THAT YOU DON'T MIND TAKING ON MY KIDS AS YOUR OWN?" Sean screamed.

Everyone in the room, even Iris shot Sean a death glare but Ellie. Her eyes welled up with fresh tears and she started to shake and cry softly. Before anyone could say anything, Alex jumped up and punched Sean hard in the nose. The room was quiet except for the large CRACK of Sean's nose breaking as he stumbled backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell is your problem, Sean? Did you know that she hasn't even seen another man, after you? Did you know she and the kids almost died while she was pregnant because she had so many complications because of you! I wish we could have all put you down in front of the kids, but Ellie wouldn't let us. She said that they deserved to know what a good man Sean Cameron could be. So, their own analysis of you is their own, you piece of shit, and might I add, a good one at that!" Alex said in her calm yet angry voice, her cold demeanor frightening Sean more than the fact that she had just broken his nose.

Ellie's face looked paler than before and her breathing became ragged. Jimmy pulled her chair closer to his as Alex whispered softly into Ellie's ear and rubbed her back softly. Manny shot up, seeing Ellie's face get whiter, and got on her knees so she could look at Ellie's face then looked back at Sean. If looks could kill, Sean Cameron would be a dead man.

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked, worried. Manny looked at Iris and sighed, mouthing _'I'll tell you later.' _Iris nodded as Manny, Jimmy, and Alex took Ellie to Jay and Manny's bedroom. After a few moments, Jimmy and Manny came back out, Manny spoke quietly to Jay and he nodded, getting up and going into the bedroom, but not before shaking his head and glaring at Sean.

As Jay left, Jimmy and Manny sat down and told Sean to do the same, and he did so, his nose already set back into place. Both Manny and Jimmy put on their best diplomatic faces and sighed. Iris grabbed Sean's shoulder and cleaned his nose as she glared at him to stop moving and shut up. Once he was all cleaned up, he resumed his glare at Jimmy and Iris rolled her eyes taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"OK, well, I am assuming you have some questions, and we will do our best to answer them for you," Manny said, massaging her face in her hands while trying to stay as calm as possible. Sean went to speak but Iris slammed her heel into his foot and he grunted in pain and quickly shut his mouth. Nodding to him then turning to look at Manny and Jimmy, she cut right to the chase.

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked, concerned. Manny nodded to Jimmy and he shook his head looking at Sean and Iris wearily as he spoke.

"She is very sick, she was so stressed out and had so many problems that she was diagnosed with Preeclampsia. Preeclampsia, is pregnancy-induced high blood pressure. The Preeclampsia can affect the mother's kidneys, liver and brain, which lead to Peripartum cardiomyopathy or PPCM. PPCM is the onset of heart failure during the last month of pregnancy up to 5 months postpartum. The decreased heart functioning affected her lungs and liver. It happens in a lot of woman who have preeclampsia and she wasn't diagnosed until it was almost too late, the PPCM nearly killed her and the kids. After she had Becca and Benji, her heart functioning didn't return to normal," Jimmy said solemnly. His eyes dark with sadness and Iris and Sean sat there in shock. Manny took hold of Jimmy's hand reassuringly and continued for him.

"She goes to the clinic for her Echocardiogram once a month, and she does her best to do what the doctors say but when she becomes too upset or flustered she gets really weak and faint." Manny said as her eyes welled up with tears. "She has gotten better over the years, and she has been a lot better than she was. It's just been really hard seeing her going through all of it."

At hearing all of this, Sean's eyes welled with tears and he felt his stomach turn, he was disgusted with himself. She went through all of this because of him, because he was too much of a pussy to face his feelings.

"Are the kids healthy?" Sean asked, he could feel his voice cracking with emotion. Iris took his hand, gripping it tightly, but he couldn't focus on anything but what the two sitting in front of him were telling him.

"Well, they had some problems when they were newborns. But, besides asthma, the kids are fine now." Jimmy said, running his hand through his short hair and sighing softly.

"How did you not know about them? Ellie wrote you a letter while you were away. She told you everything, right?" Manny asked, giving him a dark look. Sean buried his face in his hands as Manny asked him that question.

"Well, you see, I-um…" Sean began to say but Iris cut him off.

"He burned the letter like a jackass." Iris said in a huff of frustration. He glared at her and she glared right back at him. "Oh, don't give me that look, Cameron. You have no one to blame but yourself for this. So grow a pair and freaking deal with it!" She said punching him in the arm again. He glared harder at her then turned back to Manny and Jimmy who were looking at them oddly.

"I'm sorry, but umm are you two? I mean it just seems like-" Jimmy said pointing back and forth between Iris and Sean and they both laughed.

"HELL NO! I am not into the dick thing, and even if I was he is too much of a bitch to handle me." Iris said, an evil smile playing at her lips. Sean rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly, laughing before his face started growing serious once more.

"Look, I can't excuse my past actions, but those are my kids as well, and I want to know them. I have a right!" Sean said feeling his anger and rage at his own stupidity coming out. Manny sat up from her seat and slapped him. Jimmy pulled her back and then Iris shot up, ready to defend Sean.

"Don't you dare get angry with us! I won't fucking deal with it, I don't care how close you and Jay are. It is not our choice, it's Ellie's, Benji's, and Becca's choice whether or not they want to see you, let alone talk to you again." Manny shouted. At that moment, Benji and Becca came in looking scared.

"Aunt Manny? Why are you guys yelling?" Benji asked, looking at the angry adults in the room. Becca stood next to her brother and held his hand.

"We don't like it. Where is mommy? We want to go! Please, Jimmy!!" Becca said, fluttering her eyelashes at Jimmy and making the adults' in the room hearts melt for a moment before Sean seethed with anger again.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Sean bolted into the room he saw them take Ellie into. Jay and Alex ran to throw him out but he dodged them and grabbed them both, flinging them out of the room. He quickly closed and locked the door, turning his dark eyes met her light ones, he was now with his Ellie. She didn't look scared or worried anymore. She looked indifferent, but looking closer at her he saw the pain and hurt there, she was doing her best to hide it, and if he didn't know her so well he wouldn't have been able to tell.

She laid there, her hair framing around her face her, her makeup smudged around her eyes and her nose red. She was sitting up against the pillows, her hands demurely placed in her lap. She looked worn out, and he had no one to blame but himself for how she was now. He fought against the screaming his mind was doing at him and the banging against the door and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk," Sean said, walking slowly to the bed. She didn't say anything, she just nodded and he sat at the edge of the bed, listening to the banging on the other side of the door and the death threats flying from four angry mouths.

"Sean, I have only one this to say to you. We are not teenagers anymore, and, yes, you are the father of those two amazing kids in the other room, who are now panic stricken, thinking you're going to hurt me, but know this: I am not the same girl who fell in love with you, I've moved on. If the kids would like to see you and know you, so be it. But our contact stops with them. I am sure you had your reasons for not ever writing me or for anything else you have done but I don't want to know what they are. Now, I suggest tomorrow you come by my house and we discuss this with them. Goodbye, Sean." Ellie said as she got up and opened the door. The kids ran to their mother and she picked up both of them and kissed their heads, softly whispering to them. Both nodded reluctantly to what she said and Jimmy went to take Becca from Ellie's arms and the look Ellie gave her friends scared them, it was a look of pure rage.

Ellie told her friends she and Jimmy were leaving and that she would talk to them later. They all knew better then to press Ellie so they just nodded. Both children shot death glares at Sean as Jimmy and Ellie walked away with them. As Sean watched them walk out of sight and the front door slam shut, he knew she had not only walked out the door, but she had walked out of his life for good, and he had no one but himself to blame.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? The next chapter will be about Jim my and Ellie and how she feels about all of this. Also what she said to the kids, lol. Please review!!! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
